Hurt
by MrsJamesWilson
Summary: Carlisle Cullen x OC. Read and Review! Please? I really wanna know what you guys think! Constructive criticism welcome.
1. First Meeting

The first time I ever saw him, we were on opposite sides of the street. On that day, it was pouring with rain. My long brown hair was horribly wet and matted, because I didn't have a hood and my umbrella had broken. He was walking to the hospital, while I was walking back home. I walked by an old, abandoned Chinese restaurant, tripped over a stone, and fell into some broken glass. Somehow, he heard my gasp of shock over the pouring rain. He looked over the road to find me, and he saw me struggling to get up. I had cut my head, and the blood from the three-inch gash dripped onto the pavement. He dashed over the road towards me, regardless of the cars that skidded to a halt as he ran across the road, putting his own life in danger. He knelt down on the wet pavements beside me.  
"Excuse me, miss? Can you hear me?" he asked, checking my pulse.  
"Uuunnnhhh." I groaned softly. He quickly assessed me for any neck or spinal injuries, but I was clear.  
"I'm Carlisle Cullen. I'm a doctor and I'm going to help you. Do you think you can stand?"  
"I-I don't know."  
"It's probably best if you don't, because you've got a nasty laceration on your head. I'll have to carry you to the hospital. Can you tell me your name?"  
"I can't remember."  
"Just keep talking, miss. Don't pass out on me. Where do you come from?"  
"I don't know." I said weakly, before I almost passed out. He opened his bag, pulled out a non-adhesive dressing, and a roll of bandage. He pulled some latex gloves on quickly, and dressed the wound on my head. He took the gloves off, and threw them away. He picked his bag up, closing it. He picked me up, one arm under my knees and the other arm around my back. My head lolled against his shoulder, and the blood that was pulsing from the cut on my head was staining the bandage.  
Within what felt like ages, was in fact, three minutes, he got me to the hospital. By the time he got me inside, I was just on the verge of losing consciousness...

**a/n: Ooh, a cliffie! I am mean. This first chapter didn't take me long to write at all. About ten minutes, I think. Anyways, I apologise in advance to any Esme x Carlisle fans because there is a tragedy which Carlisle will tell in later chapters. Esme will be in this story, but only in memories and flashbacks. There is an end in sight, but I am unsure at the present time how many more chapters that will take. There is, of course, Emmett, Rosalie, James's coven (James, Victoria and Laurent), Bella, Edward, Nessie, Jacob, Charlie, Alice, Jasper (who I mostly refer to as Jazz) Carlisle (of course cos he is my leading male) a little bit of Paul, Sam, Emily, Embry and Quil (little bit of love going on there between two of my favourite werewolves, but I prefer vampires, they're much hotter) maybe a little bit of love between Charlie and Sue Clearwater.**


	2. Coming Round

By the time I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. I could vaguely hear the monitor beeping. I opened one of my eyes, and glared at the sunlight which was filling the room. It blinded me. I heard the door swing open, and heard a pair of shoes tapping on the floor as someone entered the room. I looked over to where the sound was coming from, and I saw a doctor. I could only just remember the name of the doctor who had saved my life, risking his own as he did so. I was in a separate room to the intensive care unit, because I had needed watching very closely.  
"Carlisle?" I asked, and the doctor nodded. He had blond hair and his eyes were a strange golden colour. He smiled.  
"Yes. It's me." he said, his smile still curving his lips.  
"How long have I been out?" I asked softly.  
"About four or five days. I'm going to ask you some questions now. Is that all right?"  
"Yeah." I replied, accepting his request to help me.  
"Can you remember your name?"  
"I'm not sure. I think it's Haley Cartwright."  
"Where do you come from?"  
"Chicago, I think." I replied quietly, looking down at the sheets.  
"Can you remember anything about what happened to you?"  
"No. It's all blank. The only thing I do remember is that you put yourself in danger just to save my life." I said softly.  
"Do you want to sit up?" Carlisle asked me, his voice gentle.  
"Yes." I said, and Carlisle nodded. He helped me sit forwards and he propped the pillows up against the headboard. He helped me lean back onto the pillows, and I winced slightly. My head was throbbing painfully, and I winced.  
"Well, your left eye is a little bruised and swollen, nothing a little bit of ice won't help. You seem to be in a lot of pain, so I will just go and get some morphine and then I will top it up for you."  
"Thank you, doctor."  
"Please, call me Carlisle." He said. He seemed strained. What I didn't know, was that he was fighting with himself inside. I didn't know that he was a vampire. He was fairly pale, and had dark, purplish, bruise-like circles underneath his eyes, but I assumed that was just because he was tired all the time. I didn't know that he was trying to stop himself from biting me. I had no idea that the temptation of my blood was trying to break his resistance to human blood. Suddenly, he lunged for me, and sunk his fangs into my neck. He just couldn't resist. When he bit me, I assumed that he was a vampire. The venom was coursing through my bloodstream, thanks to my heart, and I was screaming in agony…


	3. Carlisle's Explanation

Carlisle was shocked at what he had just done.  
"What's happening to me?" I gasped, struggling for air, no thanks to the venom. I was still in agony, I could tell.  
"Oh, Lord."  
"Carlisle, tell me what's going on."  
"You're going to become a newborn vampire." He said softly, barely audible.  
"Vampires are just myths, though."  
"No, we're not. You must keep this a secret."  
"I will guard it with my life, Carlisle." I said softly. I had been right about his vampirism. I wasn't scared, though. I looked into his eyes. "How long will I be in pain?"  
"A few days before the… disease sets in." he said. He seemed uncomfortable, so he walked to the window, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. He didn't turn to face me.  
"How long have you been a vampire?"  
"I was born in London, England in the 1640's, the son of an Anglican pastor. I was twenty three years old when I was turned into a vampire." he explained, and he sighed. I gasped harshly, the pain getting worse. Sobs of pain wracked my body, and I curled up in the foetal position. I calmed down momentarily. I was now scared.  
"Carlisle, am I going to die?" I asked, my voice shaking.  
"In a sense, yes, but you will be reborn a vampire. You will join my clan, and I do have one thing to ask you."  
"What's that?"  
"Will you become mother to my adopted children?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"Physically, I look twenty-three, but I am three-hundred-and-sixty-five years old, as a vampire. You will be the same. Our kind cannot bear children, and because of this, as I have always been the sort of person who wants a family, I have adopted. We will have to marry, to make it look like we are a family."  
"Yes, I understand completely."  
"As a newborn vampire, you may have a craving for human blood, and that is acceptable in a newborn, but my family and myself consider ourselves as vegetarians, because we only drink the blood of animals." he explained, walking over to the side of my bed.  
"Carlisle, you must need human blood though, because if you didn't, you wouldn't have bit me."  
"I need it periodically from time to time, but since I turned Emmett into a vampire in 1935, I haven't turned anyone else. Because I've been in the medical profession for so long, the smell of blood hardly bothers me now. That is because I have been resisting the temptation for over three hundred years. I decided to become a doctor to help people, others who might have died if I hadn't stepped in. Right, I have to get on now, but I will be back later on to check on you." he said, and just before he vacated the room, I spoke up.  
"Carlisle." I said, and he turned back around.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"I know we haven't known each other very long at all, but I've been having these... feelings for you."  
"I know. I've been feeling the same way. For half an hour after my shift ended when you were unconscious, I used to sit beside your bed, holding your hand. I was the one who took care of you all the time, I came in half an hour early to see if you had woken, every single day. I wouldn't let anyone else take care of you, I was protective."  
"So, I'm twenty-two, right, does that mean I will stay twenty-two?"  
"In human years, yes, but as a vampire, you will still age, although you will still look twenty-two. Myself and my family will teach you the ropes and everything you need to know, and it is most likely you will become a vegetarian vampire like the rest of us, it's just you will find it easier as time goes on. Jasper, the most recent example, finds it very hard to be around human blood because he is the newest vampire in my clan."  
"I understand."  
"Don't tell anyone, but I will discharge you tonight and will wait for you outside until everything is still. We're due for a storm, according to the weather reports. The storm may be loud enough so that no-one will hear you."


	4. More People To Meet

As he said, Carlisle was waiting for me. The thunderstorm was really loud, and had cut off all the power, but I could see, strangely enough. Carlisle smiled at me when he saw me. I smiled back. We walked over to his car, a black Mercedes S55 AMG. I was amazed. I had never known anyone with a Mercedes this fancy.  
"I think everyone will be playing baseball at the moment." he said, unlocking the door.  
"Baseball?" I asked, as we got in.  
"Yes, during a thunderstorm is the only time we can play. It will make your first night fairly easy because it will give you a chance to settle in a little bit." he explained. I nodded, as the thunder got louder. I could tell that it was directly overhead.  
"Do vampires sleep?" I asked when he started the engine. We put our seatbelts on."No, we don't need to sleep. We don't eat human food, either." he said, looking at me. The road was clear, so he pulled out of his parking slot.  
"Wow." I said, as he turned the corner.  
"If you need to sleep, sleep. In a few days you won't need to." he told me, his voice gentle, as it always was with me. "How is your head?"  
"Sore and still painful." I replied. I yawned tiredly, and rested my head against the headrest of the seat. Carlisle glanced at me. My eyes were closed, and my breathing became shallower and softer. Carlisle knew I was sleeping now, and he smiled.  
Half an hour later, after driving ferociously through Forks, we reached his house. The thunderstorm was still raging on. Carlisle killed the engine, slid out of his seat, and closed the door. He came round to my side of the car, and opened the door. He undid my seatbelt, and scooped me up into his arms. I stirred slightly, my head lolling against his shoulder. He nudged the door shut with his foot, and managed to lock the car. He carried me into the house, and straight into the living room. He laid me on the sofa, and covered me over with a blanket. He gently kissed my cheek, and I stirred again. I opened my eyes slowly, and saw him looking at me, a faint smile on his lips.  
"If you need me, I will be in my office, and that is through that door there. I will keep the door open for you."  
"Thank you."  
"By the way, you do know you look like an angel when you sleep?"  
"No, I didn't."  
"Well, you do now. Can you remember your name now?"  
"Yes, it's Alexandra Morris."  
"That's good news then. Goodnight, Alexandra ."  
"Carlisle, call me, Alex."  
"Fine. Goodnight, Alex."  
"Goodnight, Carlisle." I said, yawning again.  
Next morning, I woke up, to find two of Carlisle's children staring at me. Both were male.  
"Carlisle, who is this?"  
"This is Alex."  
"You turned her, didn't you?" Jasper asked, raising his eyebrows in suspicion. Carlisle nodded, ashamed.  
"I haven't had any human blood since I turned Emmett in 1935, Jasper." Carlisle said to Jasper. He went into his study, and brought out a mirror. He handed it to me. I looked into it, and saw that my eyes were blood-red, and I was a lot prettier than when I was human. I now knew I was a vampire. I got up off the sofa, so I could explore my new home. I looked at the pictures on the mantelpiece above the fire. Carlisle was posing with another woman.  
"Carlisle? Who's this?"  
"That was my wife, Esme. She... died a couple of years ago."  
"How did she die?"  
"Car accident. Ah, Edward. This is Alex. My son, Edward."  
"Carlisle, what are you doing?" Edward asked.  
"You said I needed to move on from Esme. I have done."  
Half an hour later, two girls came down the stairs.  
"Alex, this is Alice and Rosalie." Carlisle said.  
"Hi, girls." I said, as Carlisle slid his arm around my waist. I smiled up at him.  
"I'll take you hunting later." he whispered in my ear. I nodded.  
"I saw you coming, Alex. As Carlisle said, I'm Alice." The small, pixie-like girl said, and hugged me. The other girl, Rosalie, didn't say anything, just crossed her arms, and glared out of the window.  
"Just ignore Rosalie, I do." The guy called Emmett smirked.  
"Hey!" she exclaimed. She picked up a cushion, and threw it at Emmett, who caught it before it could hit him. Both Carlisle and I laughed, as Carlisle pulled me into a tight hug, pressed a quick kiss to my forehead, and summoned Alice out of the room.  
A little while later, they were back. Carlisle handed me a thick wad of cash, and Alice slid her arm through mine.  
"What's this for?" I asked Carlisle, referring to the cash he had just given me, which was at least a thousand dollars.  
"It's yours. From all of us."  
"C'mon, I'm taking you shopping. Carlisle, I'm going to use the Porsche." Alice said, and before Carlisle could nod, even before I could say anything, she literally dragged me out of the door. She unlocked the Porsche, which was bright yellow and motioned for me to get in.  
"When one of us creates a new vampire, the newborn vampire gets a brand new car." she said. "Although, Edward bought me this for Christmas. Edward has a Volvo, Emmett has a Jeep, I have this Porsche, Bella has a Lamborghini, Carlisle has a Mercedes, and Rosalie has a Toyota. I can see that Carlisle is getting you a blue Ferrari."  
"Woah. Those things are fast."  
"Better get used to it, girl. All our cars are fast."  
Three hours later, Alice and I were back. There was a blue Ferrari parked in the driveway, and Carlisle was smiling. Our bags were still in the boot. I got out, and I ran to Carlisle, almost strangling him in a hug. He hugged me back, and gave me the keys.  
"Take her for a spin."  
"Can it wait?"  
"Are you thirsty?" Carlisle asked, and I nodded. We ran into the forest, as of that moment. I discovered that I was a lot faster now I was a vampire. There was a large herd of deer up ahead, and I ran for a young, weak fawn. I tackled it down to the ground. I sank my teeth into it's neck, killing it instantly. I drained the tiny deer's body completely of blood, but that wasn't enough to satisfy my hunger. I managed to corner a big adult deer, and snapped it's neck, which killed it straight away. I drank thirstily, but soon pulled away. My eyes were not red now, they were more like Carlisle's, a strange golden colour. My thirst had gone, and I straightened up, wiping the animal's blood from around my mouth.


	5. Renesmee

Carlisle and I ran back home after Carlisle had hunted. In addition to being a lot prettier, and a helluva lot faster, I realised that I was a lot stronger, too.  
"Try to break open that boulder." Carlisle suggested. I nodded, and karate-chopped the boulder. It split right down the middle before shattering into tiny stones. I was amazed. The weather was sunny, so we couldn't go out in public, but we lived away from the main town, so we didn't really have to worry. We couldn't usually go out into the sunlight due to our vampirism, and the fact that our skin glittered, so people would know we were different because of the way our skin was. We got back home and I immediately reeled back, the stench of wet dog around.  
"What on Earth is that smell?"  
"Wolves." Carlisle whispered.  
"Ugh, that is horrible. We need to get them out."  
"They know about our vampirism."  
"Doesn't change the fact that we need to get them out."  
"I know." Carlisle said. We went into the house, where we could hear a heated argument.  
"Okay, so if you are still content with your marriage to this bloodsucker, then fine by me. It's either me or him."  
"I choose him." I could hear a girl's voice.  
"Fine." a young man spat. I could hear the distaste in his voice.  
"Jacob, I'm sorry." the girl said once more. The guy called Jacob stormed out, and Carlisle went into the living room. I followed him. The girl was sat on the couch and another little girl was curled up on the other sofa with Rosalie, who was cuddling her.  
"Alex, this is Bella. Bella, this is Alex. And that is Renesmee, Bella's daughter. We usually call her Nessie, but Bella doesn't like it." Carlisle explained. I perched on the stairs, and Renesmee looked over at me, due to the creaking stairs. She got down off Rosalie's lap, and tottered over me. Bella watched this. Bella nodded at me, as Renesmee looked at me. I knew that she could sense that I was one of the family now, and that I wouldn't hurt her. I held my arms out for her, and she clambered onto my lap. She pressed the palm of her hand onto my cheek, her brown eyes boring into my golden eyes. I smiled, as she giggled lightly. She gave me a cuddle, and I gave her a cuddle back.  
"How did you get her name?"  
"Combination of Renee and Esme. Renesmee." Edward said, as Renesmee climbed down from my lap with surprising agility for a child of her age. Then again, admittedly, she was a smart cookie. I smiled again. Renesmee ran over to Emmett, who picked her up and swung her in the air. Renesmee squealed with delight. I didn't know how old she was.


	6. Finding The Love

Later on, that night, Carlisle and the others went out to play baseball again. I hadn't felt like going, so I stayed at home. I looked at the pictures in Carlisle's office, lingered over the picture of him and Esme, wondering if she'd still been here would Carlisle still have fallen for me? I didn't know the answer to this, so to put it out of my mind, I took a book from Carlisle's shelf, and sat on the vinyl couch under a blanket, and read about half the book before the others came home.  
"Alex?" Carlisle called. He saw me curled up on his couch, just staring into space, the book still open on my lap. He came over to me and took my hand into his. I didn't stir. He snapped his fingers in front of my eyes, and I looked at him, startled. He smiled. "Obviously Alice either didn't see you in here or she didn't see fit to tell me." he chuckled.  
"Yeah." I agreed.  
"Is anything wrong?" Carlisle questioned me, looking into my eyes.  
"No, Carlisle. I'm fine." I replied, getting up and putting the book back on his shelves.  
"Are you sure?" he asked, concern etched into his handsome features. I could hear the worry in his voice.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Stop being such a worry-wart." I smiled, glancing over my shoulder at him. He came over to me and slid his arms around me from behind. He gently kissed the sensitive spot on my shoulder, and I turned round in his arms. I rose up on my tiptoes, and slipped my arms around his neck, gently kissing him on the lips. "I'm fine because you're here."  
"What was wrong with being alone?"  
"I get scared easily when I'm alone. I don't like it."  
"Well, next time, you can come play baseball with us." Carlisle said, giving me an Eskimo kiss.  
A few minutes later, our sentimental moment over, we left the office, and went into the living room, where Jasper was playing against Edward on the games console. They were playing a racing game. We sat down, and watched them, even though we were completely wrapped up in a world of our own.  
Next morning, I got up to take a shower. I went into the bathroom, and shut the door before he could get in.  
"You've gone all shy." Carlisle teased me.  
"Shut up, Carlisle! I'm not shy!" I replied, giggling.  
Ten minutes later, I sauntered out, my hair wet, with a towel wrapped around my body. I reached up onto my tiptoes and kissed Carlisle lightly on his lips.  
"You're a hopeless romantic, Alex." he said lightly, and kissed me on my lips.  
"I know." I replied as I went into the bedroom. Carlisle followed me and sat on the chair. I smiled, as I closed the drapes for the walk-in wardrobe. I slipped lightly into my clothes, adjusting the straps on my camisole top, and hitched up my jeans. I walked back out, and bent down. I picked the towel up off the floor, and rubbed my hair vigorously with it. I grabbed my brush off the coffee table and dragged it through my hair. I tied my hair back into a ponytail, and then put it into a clip at the back of my head. Carlisle was watching me the whole time. I turned around to face him.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I love you. I really love you." he replied.  
"Aw, Carlisle, I love you too." I said, my voice soft. I smiled as he stood up from the chair he was sat on. He came over to me, and slipped his arms around my waist again.  
"You're gorgeous, you know that, right?"  
"Well, you're perfect."  
"C'mon, I want to show you something." he said. I nodded, and he took my hand. We walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. We saw that Emmett was outside, as was Rosalie. I went outside to see what they were doing. They were fixing the Jeep, and I could see that Emmett was acting as the jack whilst Rosalie was under the bonnet. Alice was sat with Bella and Renesmee in the summer house. Our home was enclosed all the way round with trees except for the main drive, so that we could get the cars in. I went back through the house and into the back garden with Carlisle. It was excessively large. I wandered around, looking at all the flowers.  
"Esme did all this. She planted all these." I heard Carlisle say. "We were married for four years. Then she had the accident."  
"Carlisle, try not to think about it if it upsets you."  
"It doesn't. The simple reason is, I have you." He said. I didn't blush because I had no blood in my body. I simply smiled at him. He took me by surprise by knocking my knees out from under me with a flick, and held me, smiling. He spun round and round, like a puppy chasing his tail. It was clear to all the others that we were in love. Hopelessly lost and dedicated. We were laughing like crazy, both of us getting dizzy before he put me back down on my feet.


	7. The Battle Begins

The next day, the weather was just as good, so Carlisle phoned the hospital and told them he was sick. He had to do this to prevent our vampirism getting out. I was sat on the couch while Carlisle was on the phone. Emmett came into the room, oil slicked on his face. Carlisle put the phone down and sat on the couch beside me.  
"All done?" I asked, and he nodded, confirming he had got the next day or so off due to his 'illness'.  
"You don't seem to be in pain."  
"Believe me, Carlisle, I'm in pain, but I hardly feel it. I mean you said it would be about three days usually, and it's been three days now." I replied serenely.  
"That's my girl." He said, and he rubbing his nose against mine affectionately. I smiled as he leaned his forehead against mine. He gazed into my eyes, and I heard someone clicking their tongue. We broke apart, and we spotted Rosalie. She was still being a bit harsh towards me. I got up off my seat next to Carlisle and I walked over to her.  
"Rosalie, look. I know you don't like me, but there's no need for this behaviour." I confronted her. She just ignored me and walked away.  
"Alex," Carlisle said, getting up off the sofa and walking over to me. He slipped his arms around my waist, and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Rosalie is always like this when someone new comes into the family." He reassured me, and I sighed. He kissed my temple gently.  
"Can't be friends with everyone, can I?"  
"No, it's simply not possible." He said. Alice came into the house, the pupils of her eyes quite enlarged. Carlisle knew this face. "Alice, what do you see?" he asked, his hands on her shoulders. Alice hesitated.  
"Victoria." Was all she said.  
"Who's Victoria?" I asked, confused.  
"Another vampire. She was in James's coven, but we managed to… dispose of him for lack of a better word. He had attacked Bella about three years ago, and that is why she has the crescent moon shaped scar on her arm." Carlisle explained.  
"Carlisle, she's coming through the forest now. She knows that you've created a newborn… which is you, Alex." She said. I ran out of the door. Carlisle, however, caught up with me, and held me back. I struggled for freedom, but it just did not happen.  
"Alex, you're not strong enough for Victoria. She'll kill you instantly. I love you too much to lose you." Carlisle told me, still holding me back.  
"But she'll keep hunting me down until she finds me"  
"She's after Bella, too, you know. So please, just go and sit inside with Nessie and Bella. We'll take care of Victoria. We've already got James and Laurent. They were killed ages ago. We can get Victoria. Go and sit inside. Please?"  
"Carlisle," I protested, but he shook his head, before kissing me softly on my lips. He pushed me towards the door. Emmett and the rest of the family except for Bella and Renesmee came out of the door. Even Rosalie was there. I stood rooted to the spot, my arms crossed. Carlisle knew I wouldn't give in easily. I could be pretty stubborn when I wanted, and this was one of those times, so Carlisle ran to me, and picked me up. He carried me into the house, and ran out before I could move again. He slammed the door behind him, and locked it. I fell onto the sofa, now in a pretty foul mood.  
"Edward's like that with me." Bella said to me quietly.  
"Is it true that we can't have children?"  
"Yeah. I had Renesmee before Edward turned me. I nearly died."  
"What happened?"  
"Well, Renesmee was too strong for me, and she was kicking quite a lot. She broke several of my ribs and it was getting hard for me to breathe, according to Edward."  
"What was up with that Jacob guy?"  
"He's one of those Quileutes. The pack and him hate us. Because we're vampires. We have a treaty. They can only defend on their territory."  
"Ok, but why was he angry?"  
"Because he said he loves me but he knows I'm married to Edward. He resents that." She explained.


	8. The End Of The Battle

I summed up all the information she had told me, while checking the time. It was now midnight, and the others were still out there.  
"Why doesn't he like us?"  
"Because this clan vowed never to turn another human. Edward turned me and Carlisle turned you. So we broke the treaty."  
"Right."  
"Charlie doesn't even know that I'm like this." Bella sighed.  
"Who's Charlie?"  
"My father." she replied.  
"Oh." I said softly.  
"Yeah, Renesmee's middle name is a combination of my father's name, Charlie, and Carlisle. Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Bella explained. I nodded, showing her that I was listening.  
"Bit of a gobful, that name."  
"Like mine. Isabella Marie Swan. That's my maiden name."  
"My full name is Alexandra Louise Morris. I'm not even married yet."  
"Give it time, between you and Carlisle, that is." she said, and I nodded. "Renesmee, where's Alex?"  
"Over there." Nessie shouted, pointing at me.  
"Where's Grampa Charlie?"  
"Not here."  
"What about..... Rosie?"  
"With Uncle Em."  
"She calls Emmett by his nickname what she gave him. She can't pronounce his full name properly yet."  
"Bless her." I replied, smiling.  
"Go and give Alex some love, then. I bet she's feeling left out." Bella said, and Nessie nodded. She came over to me, and clambered onto my lap. She wrapped her arms around me, and gave me a little kiss. I smiled shakily, and kissed her forehead.  
"I love you, Auntie Alex."  
"I love you too, Renesmee." I said, careful to use her proper name after what Carlisle had told me.  
Half an hour later, a piercing screech filled the room. A fire was lit, turning a nasty shade of green before turning purple. Smoke poured out, completely blackening the sky. Once the flames turned red once more, it was put out. Carlisle and the others came back in. Carlisle cleared his throat, and I turned around in my seat on the couch. I smiled properly when I saw him. I got up, ran to him, and tackled him to the ground. After a moment, I let him get up, and he gently pulled me into his arms. He rubbed his nose against mine just like he had done every day since we started dating. I smiled again, and he kissed me properly, his lips touching mine tenderly. We broke apart and he spun me around, starting to dance with me, even though there was no music. I heard one of my favourite songs come on the sound system, called 'The Blue Danube Waltz'. Carlisle smiled. I shook my head affectionately and we continued to dance. For the whole song, we were lost in our own world, just the two of us and the music. When the music ended, we came back to reality.


	9. Flowers To Show His Love

Carlisle and I were inseparable, except for when he went to work. During this time, I did my cross-stitching, which I enjoyed very much, or I listened to music. Today, with Carlisle being at work, I chose to do my cross-stitch. Other than Nessie, I was alone in the house, the children were at school. Nessie was playing in her room, bless her. I threaded the needle with white thread, and made the first cross. I was stitching a picture of a mouse for Nessie. The mouse would be white with a pink nose, and a pink blanket. I followed the pattern with extreme scrutiny. Before I knew it, it was half-past two in the afternoon. Carlisle was due home any moment. I had done the face of the mouse and was just filling in the nose now, when Carlisle came in. He leaned over the back of the couch, smiling. He kissed me, and I put my cross-stitch down after crossing off the last stitch on the pattern. Carlisle presented me with a bunch of flowers from behind his back.  
"These are for you." was all he said. I gasped, surprised. I got up off the sofa, and practically hugged him to death. They weren't wrapped so it was obvious they were wild flowers, and I loved wild flowers. They were much more spontaneous than ordinary flowers. Nessie came down, hearing Carlisle and I talking. She hurried over to me.  
"Alex, I hurt my finger!" she cried. I checked her finger.  
"Splinter." I said to Carlisle, and took her into the kitchen. I sat her on the counter, and found the tweezers. I caught the splinter in the tweezers, and gently plucked it out. Carlisle did all the major first-aid, with him being a doctor, but I took care of the little things like splinters, grazes and bumps. The area was bleeding a bit, so I cleaned it, and stuck a plaster on her finger for her. Nessie didn't know that I was doing a cross-stitch for her, but I knew she would love it. I helped her off the counter, and she skipped out of the room, accidentally bumping into Carlisle, who had been leaning on the door-frame, watching me as I had taken the splinter out of Nessie's finger. He came over to me, and slipped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. Carlisle could be described as a model, at 6 foot 2 inches tall. He was perfect, he really was. Me, I was tall and willowy at 5 foot 9 inches, and I weighed just under eight stone, but my weight was ideal for my height. I actually couldn't lose any weight, and I used to be able to eat anything and not put any weight on whatsoever. I sighed softly.  
"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.  
"Nothing. I was just sighing because I'm happy." I replied. He gently kissed my neck, and I smiled. We went into the living room after I had put the flowers in a vase with some water in. I arranged them to how I wanted and carried them carefully into the living room. I set them on the mantelpiece. Carlisle followed me like a lost puppy.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Carlisle."

**A/N: sorry this chapter is so short, guys. I'm actually quite busy, but I try to squeeze in a chapter wherever and whenever I can. Thanks to all my fans, who have been so supportive. As I said in the author's note in chapter 1, the end is in sight, but I am still unsure how many more chapters that will take. I love you all, and I hope you will continue to read this story. I will try to write longer chapters in future...**


	10. First Argument

As far as things were going between Carlisle and myself, we were still as close as ever. Until, one day, we had a huge argument. It started off as an innocent question when Carlisle was late home from work. I hadn't been able to concentrate on Nessie's cross-stitch at all from about half four.  
"How come you're late home from work?" was all I asked, my voice cheerful.  
"Just leave me. I've had a long day and I need to hunt. By myself." He retorted. I could tell he was in a foul mood. He was over two hours late.  
"We always hunt together." I protested, tears in my eyes.  
"Not tonight. I need to clear my head." Carlisle snapped. I couldn't help but feel like he didn't love me any more.  
"Maybe we shouldn't be together, then." I said, giving him a chance to explain if I'd done anything wrong, which I knew for a fact I hadn't. He didn't say a word, just went into his study and slammed the door with excessive force. I shook my head, and left the house. I walked through the forest, and spotted a large deer. I tracked it down, cornered it, and drank it's blood. I didn't go back home for three days. Emmett had come to find me, and he had found me, feeding on yet another deer. He tried to coax me to come home, but I refused.  
"No, Emmett. Carlisle has been in a bad mood for about three days, and I'm not going back there until he's calmed down."  
"I'll get Jasper." he threatened.  
"You wouldn't dare. Not with his mood-control thing."  
"Don't dare me." he said, and ran off to get Jasper.  
Moments later, Jasper was here with Emmett. The rest of the Cullens knew that I could be stubborn, and at this moment in time, I couldn't be persuaded, so Emmett simply picked me up, flung me over his shoulder, and ran back to the house with me on his shoulder. I hit him constantly on his back, not having any effect whatsoever.  
"Emmett!" I shrieked. "PUT ME DOWN! NOW! YOU ARE IN FOR A WORLD OF PAIN IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN, MY FRIEND!"  
"Ooh, I'm shaking in my baseball boots." Emmett mocked me. We were now in the kitchen of the house. Emmett was blocking one door, Carlisle was in the kitchen, and Jasper was blocking the other door. There was no way out.  
"Alex, I apologise for the way I acted the other day. I was hungry, and I'd had a bit of a situation with one of the nurses, and then the car broke down." Carlisle explained, coming over to me and rubbing my arms.  
"There was still no need to snap at me the way you did." I replied, not looking at him.  
"I know, and I apologise. I should've called."  
"Yes, you should have. I was worried sick." I told him.  
"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" he said. "I promise to call in future, even if I'm a minute late."  
"Okay, I forgive you."  
"I love you, and don't you forget it."  
"I know you love me, and I love you too." I replied, and he smiled, kissing me on my lips. "Guys, it's ok, I'm not going to escape. Although, Emmett, you are still in trouble for not putting me down when I told you to." I said to Emmett, who didn't look worried one bit. I smiled, and chased him around the kitchen. I caught him, and gave him a death squeeze. "That's for bringing me and Carlisle back together."


	11. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing Aerosmith

It turned out to be a really nice day on Saturday. Carlisle had the day off, which was unusual, because he usually had to work Saturdays, but they had just recently hired a new anaesthesist, recently promoted a new Ward Sister, and hired several new nurses from other hospitals. It was a wonderful feeling to have him home on a Saturday. The hospital were doing really well, which was good. Carlisle had told me that before he'd started there, it was chaos. There weren't many patients, and the staff were ending up waiting around for ages on end due to the small, lowly number of patients. But since he had started working there, there had been a major transformation. Because of the way Carlisle worked and treated his patients, the other staff members began to follow his example. This, in turn, had attracted a larger number of patients and caused Carlisle to work longer hours. Until the hospital director had hired several new nurses, several new doctors, a new anaesthetist, and a new receptionist. The senior Ward Sister had retired, and so a woman who had been a nurse up until this moment had been promoted to Ward Sister. Everything between Carlisle and myself had cleared since the argument, and normality was restored in the Cullen household. Carlisle was currently in his office, talking to someone on the phone while I was in the kitchen, wiping the cabinets down. I heard someone clear their throat, and I straightened up. I turned round, and saw Carlisle watching me, smiling. I smiled back at him, and he came over to me. A song came on the sound system, one of my favourite songs from when I was human. I'd grown up with this song, and adored it to pieces. There was no-one in the house other than Carlisle and myself because everyone else had gone hunting.  
"Alice." I said. Alice was a sucker for romance and love, just like me. Carlisle bowed like a gentleman, holding his hand out for mine. I placed my hand in his, he slipped his right arm around my waist, and a mellow voice began to fill the room as we began to dance. Carlisle began to sing in a soft, gentle voice.

_**I could stay awake**_  
_**Just to hear you breathing**_  
_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**_  
_**Far away and dreaming**_  
_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**_  
_**I could stay lost in this moment forever**_  
_**Well, every moment spent with you**_  
_**Is a moment I treasure**_

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_  
_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_  
_**'Cause I'd miss you, babe**_  
_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_  
_**'Cause even when I dream of you**_  
_**The sweetest dream will never do**_  
_**I'd still miss you, babe**_  
_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**Lying close to you**_  
_**Feeling your heart beating**_  
_**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**_  
_**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**_  
_**Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together**_  
_**And I just wanna stay with you**_  
_**In this moment forever, forever and ever**_

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_  
_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_  
_**'Cause I'd miss you, babe**_  
_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_  
_**'Cause even when I dream of you**_  
_**The sweetest dream will never do**_  
_**I'd still miss you, babe**_  
_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**I don't wanna miss one smile**_  
_**I don't wanna miss one kiss**_  
_**Well, I just wanna be with you**_  
_**Right here with you, just like this**_  
_**I just wanna hold you close**_  
_**Feel your heart so close to mine**_  
_**And stay here in this moment**_  
_**For all the rest of time**_

_**Don't wanna close my eyes**_  
_**Don't wanna fall asleep**_  
_**'Cause I'd miss you, babe**_  
_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_  
_**'Cause even when I dream of you**_  
_**The sweetest dream will never do**_  
_**'Cause I'd still miss you, babe**_  
_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_  
_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_  
_**'Cause I'd miss you, babe**_  
_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_  
_**'Cause even when I dream of you**_  
_**The sweetest dream will never do**_  
_**I'd still miss you, babe**_  
_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

_**Don't wanna close my eyes**_  
_**Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah**_  
_**I don't wanna miss a thing  
**_  
Carlisle finished singing the song, and I smiled again. He kissed me gently, and picked me up.  
"Alice must have gotten Emmett to get the wires right so that the CD player would come on automatically."  
"Yeah. Cos she must have read my mind when I was thinking about how I love that song..." I said softly, my voice trailing off.


	12. The End Of The Day

The day passed slowly, Carlisle staying with me all day. By the time the evening came, it was still quite warm. The sun was setting, the moon rising and the stars gradually becoming visible. The others were still hunting, so we had a few more hours yet. We walked out on to the porch at the back. We had a swinging seat, and we sat on it, Carlisle gently pushing it back, the heels of his impeccably smart shoes firmly planted on the wood so we couldn't go too far forward with it. I snuggled up to Carlisle, and he put his arm around my shoulders.  
"Beautiful evening." he said, and I nodded in agreement. I didn't speak. "Alex, if you don't mind me saying so, but you seem... tense. Is there anything wrong? More so, anything that I can help you with?" he asked me, and I shook my head.  
"I'm fine, Carlisle."  
"Now, one thing my mother did teach me is that when a woman says she's fine, she's not, because, may the Lord pardon me for saying this, all hell is breaking loose. Now come on, there's something troubling you." he tried to coax the answer out of me. As he knew for a fact that I could be as stubborn and reluctant as a donkey when I wanted to be, I didn't want to tell him. I was scared he'd think I was stupid. I sighed, because I knew that one way or another, Carlisle would get the answer out into the open.  
"Bella told me the other day that because of the way we are, it's true that we can't bear children."  
"Yes, and I myself have long ached for a biological child of my own, but there is no way to get a female vampire pregnant. If there was, there would be no need to bite people to turn them into vampires. If two vampires mated, and went through pregnancy then the child would be a full vampire, not like Nessie, because she's half-vampire. Due to the situation during Bella's pregnancy, we had to turn her, because Nessie was too strong for her and Bella almost died, so Edward bit her to get his venom into her body, and he also injected it straight into her heart. This actually saved her life." Carlisle explained. "I have actually searched for a way, for Rosalie also aches to have a child of her own, but the result was that it was impossible." as he said this, a familiar, tall, strong, big-muscled figure appeared in the clearing.  
"Emmett." I said, and Carlisle nodded.  
"I'm sufficiently pleased of the work we did when we got rid of Victoria. Because it means you're safe, and Bella is safe."  
"You know, that day you defeated Victoria, I was extremely worried about you..."  
"I know. I guessed because you were so stubborn that day..."  
"Yeah, I always have been stubborn."  
"Feisty, more like." he said, and I looked up at him, and smacked him lightly upside the head.  
"Whaddya do that for?" he asked, rubbing his head.  
"I am not!"  
"You are to me, angel." he said, using his nickname for me. He gave me an Eskimo kiss, and I smiled. I got up off the swing and walked to the other side of the porch. Carlisle followed me, and slipped his arms around my waist. He gently pulled me backwards, so that my back was resting against his stomach. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Carlisle." I said, turning my head to the left and pecking him on his lips.  
"C'mon, give me a proper kiss. That was feeble!" He teased, and just to shut him up, I turned around in his arms, slipped my arms around his neck, looked into his eyes, and kissed him properly. All the while, I was playing with the delicate hairs at the nape of his neck. When we broke apart, we saw that Rosalie was glaring at us. She came over to us.  
"How can you think that she can replace Esme?" she shouted at Carlisle, gesturing at me.  
"Rosalie, calm down. You know that Edward's been telling me to find a new mate."  
"Why did it have to be her though?"  
"She's the one for me."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I just know these things, Rosalie." Carlisle said. Rosalie glared at me again, and stomped off.  
"Does she have a problem with me or something?"  
"Just ignore her, I do. A lot of the time, that is." Emmett reassured me.


	13. Sunday Morning

Sunday morning, 7:10 am. Carlisle was in his office, giving it a quick tidy before he left for work. I was curled up on the sofa in the living room, concentrating on Nessie's cross-stitch. He emerged out of his office, and glanced at me. He came up to me, and made me put the cross-stitch down. He helped me to my feet, and enveloped me in a cuddle. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed me not once, not twice, but about ten times. Then he gave me an Eskimo kiss, and we broke apart.  
"Love you, angel." he said, and I smiled.  
"Love you too." I replied, and he left for work. I watched him go, and smiled again. The others came home just after Carlisle left. I was sat on the sofa, and hid Nessie's cross-stitch. I had finished the blanket and the nose in baby pink, and was going to put her name and the date of her birth under the mouse. I would have to ask Bella or Edward what date that was. I managed to find them, when Nessie was playing with Emmett and Rosalie.  
"Listen, I'm doing a cross-stitch for Renesmee and I already know her full name, but I want to put her date of birth on it too. Could you tell me the date she was born, please?"  
"Yeah, it was September 10th, 2006."  
"Thanks, guys. After this, I'm getting it framed, and then it can be hung up in her room."  
"Yeah, that's a nice idea. What's the cross-stitch a picture of?"  
"A mouse with a blanket." I replied, and Bella smiled.  
"I can't wait to see it." Bella squealed excitedly. Just then, Jasper and Alice came in.  
"Hey, guys." I said, and Alice hugged me suddenly. I was taken aback. "Alice!"  
"She does that." Jasper said, speaking fondly of Alice.  
"Yes, and Jasper tends to control people's moods." Alice retorted, sticking her tongue out playfully at Jasper. She had finally let go of me.  
"Rosalie tends to become moody when new people enter the family, and Alice can see into the future. Edward can read people's minds, Carlisle brough his compassion from his human life, and Emmett brought his physical strength." Jasper explained.  
"Where's Grampa Carlie?" A small voice asked. I turned around and saw Renesmee.  
"She calls Carlisle 'Carlie' because she can't pronounce his name yet." Bella said.  
"He's at work, honey." I said. "He'll be home later."  
He was home by six on the dot. I went to the door, and let him in. He had actually forgotten his key, so I had to let him in. He didn't say anything, just picked me up and kissed me lightly before putting me down again.

**A/N: I apologise for this chapter being so short... I'm just working on something else at the moment... I will update with a longer chapter when I can, hopefully in the next few days...**


	14. Getting Closer To Christmas

Months passed by. Before we knew it, Christmas was in the near future. Carlisle and I were as strong as ever.  
As Christmas loomed ever closer, we began to decorate the house. The first day, Carlisle and I decorated the tree, whilst Bella and Edward collected mistletoe, Jazz and Alice gathered the holly for the wreath, and Emmett and Rosalie were decorating the dining room. As we carefully unwrapped the glass baubles, Carlisle screwed up the paper and threw it at me. For a start, it didn't bother me, and I was giggling. Nessie was watching us in awe. Christmas songs were on the sound system and Nessie sang along to Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. She got muddled up with her words, and it was quite cute. Carlisle was still throwing paper balls at me, and I sighed, ignoring it.  
Ten minutes later, I had finally had enough and I retaliated. I grabbed a paper ball, and threw it at him. It hit him right in the middle of his forehead, and Nessie giggled. Carlisle looked me straight in the eye, growled, and pounced on me. He began to tickle me, and I began to laugh. This carried on until I was crying with laughter. I managed to push Carlisle off me, and I got up. He stood up and literally swept me off my feet. He sat me on his shoulders so I could reach the top of the tree.  
"Emmett!" I called.  
"Yeah?" he hollered.  
"Can you come in here and help me for a minute?" I called, and before I had finished my sentence, he appeared in the room. I was still sat on Carlisle's shoulder, much to Nessie's amusement. She was giggling because Carlisle was pulling faces at her. I cupped his chin, and kissed him lightly on the lips, just for the fun of it.  
"Nice." he said, and I swatted him upside the head.  
"What did you want?" Emmett asked.  
"Can you pass me the star for the top of the tree? As you can see, I am stranded up here with no way of this idiot letting me down." I said. Carlisle looked at me, indignancy on his face.  
"Shut up before you say anything." I said. "And put me down!"  
"Or what?" he asked cheekily as Emmett passed me the star for the top of the tree.  
"You won't get any kisses under the mistletoe." I said, just as Bella came in. Edward picked her up and put her on his shoulders, much like I was still sat on Carlisle's shoulders. "Carlisle, will you put me down?"  
"No chance." he said, laughing. It was such a beautiful, harmonic sound. Bella was hanging the mistletoe up on the ceiling, while I was still just sat motionless on Carlisle's shoulders. He did not want to put me down, not one bit. I thought that he knew what I was thinking, that if he put me down I would run off, grab a cushion off the sofa and we would have a cushion fight.  
"Carlisle Cullen, put me down, right now! If you do not put me down right now, you will never get a kiss from me again!" I threatened him, although he could hear a hint of laughter in my voice.  
"Aww, angel, you wouldn't subject me to that torture..." he said.  
"Don't dare me." I replied, a threatening edge to my voice. He knew I wouldn't dare threaten him anyway, because he knew about the love I felt for him. Eventually, he put me back on my feet. I stood up on my tiptoes, slid my arms around his neck, and kissed him.


End file.
